Electrical
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: This boy had just swiped her in off the street, fought for her safety and well being, made her stay by his side, protected her, cared for her...she could never fully repay him for what he had done for her...Robin was her savior. Her dark Knight. RobinXOC


**Hi, this is my first Teen Titans fanfiction. It's about my OC Samantha, who is being hunted down by this unknown man because of these special powers she has, and the Titans (especially Robin :3) are trying to protect her. i had written this story months ago and never uploaded it, so heres the first chapter enjoy(:**

**Chapter One**

**Electrical**

* * *

Robin laid her down on the couch and sat there just staring at her. His head cocked to the side as she lied motionless, just studying her. "Robin!" Starfire called. He looked over at her, where she stood with the rest of the group. He took another look at her then walked over to them.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"She's leaving, right?" Starfire said, unpleased with the girls presence here.

"We can't just leave an uncontious girl on the streets starfire." raven replied with little emotion.

"And we can't just let her stay here." Starfire countered. "Right robin?" robin was quiet for a second before responding.

"I agree." starfire smiled. "With Raven." her smile then quickly faded. Her eyes narrowed over a Raven who simply shrugged.

"We can't just leave her in here! She could be dangerous." Starfire fought.

"That's true, man." Cyborg input. "we don't know what she can do and why Mr. Crazy-pants wanted her."

"then I'll watch her." Robin said simply yet seriously at the same time. Starfire looked even madder then before. She didnt want this girl anywhere near Robin. Or Robin anywhere near her. "Can someone get room for her ready?"

"I will." Raven offered. Robin nodded as she went off. Beast Boy stayed quiet and meek, while Starfire stormed off. Cyborg just sighed and went off into the kitchen where then Beast Boy followed. Robin proceed back over to the couch I examined the strange girl. Her figure was small and almost emaciated looking and her hair was a white blonde. She had a sharp pointed nose and her pale skin was freckled on the apples of her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. She breathed deeply every few seconds, which gave Robin a small rush of relief that the girl wasn't dead.

"Robin!" one of the boys called from the kitchen. Robin reluctantly got up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Listen, I don't think it's a good idea keeping that girl here for long." Cyborg said. "I think after she wakes up she needs to go."

"so that sociopath can get her again."

"C'mon dude, Star didn't like her, and she likes everybody!" robin rubbed is face stressfully.

"Raven did though." Beast Boy said quietly.

"Yeah but she always likes the weird people." cyborg took a bite of his sandwich. "I'm just saying man I think she should go."

"she stays. For now." robin stated forcefully, not aggressive but got the point across. With that robin left the kitchen.

"you can bring the girl to her room now." Raven popped her head around from the hallway. He noded. Robin proceeds to pick up the girl and carried her off bridal style. He tried not to look at her so much and kept his eyes forward as he walked. The girl's eyes began to flutter as she tapped back into reality. She fully opened her eyes and looked up to see a strange person carrying her. The girl let out a striek then startled robin causing him to drop her. He jumped back a bit seeing her awake. Her hair was a bright pink and her cheeks looked flushed. She got up almost immediately and then her hair turned a deep shade of red and looked up at Robin.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled.

"who are you?" he asked a bit confused. She looked at him with the same expression her eyes almost as pink as her hair before.

"why!" she informed. "who are you!"

"What happened to you?" he asked still quizzical ignoring her question.

"Some guy came and attacked me on my way home! Why! Are you freaking one of them! Just tell me what the hell you want!"

"woah. Calm down!" he instructed, almost amused at how riled up she was. Her hair color faded back to its white blonde. "Nice trick you got there." robin smirked.

"What? The thing with the hair?" she asked brushing down her hair embarrassed/

"why does it do that?" he curiously asked her.

"When I have a strong enough emotion it changes colors. Like a mood ring kind of." she muttered. "Can you tell me where I am and what's going on?"

"you're back out our base, and I really don't know what happened." he informed her. "Did you know that guy who tried to attack you."

"no, I'm not even from here. I thought it was just some stupid mugger and when I tried to-" she cut herself off. "to like fight him off he pulled a knife on me!" robin rubbed his forehead out of stress. She's obviously not normal. Someone wasn't just trying to mug her.

"well here you'll be safe. What'd you say your name was again?"

"Samantha." she said meekly. "And you are...?"

"Robin." he said shortly, starting to walk down the hallway. "follow me." she just stood there.

"to where?" she asked.

"to you're room."

"oh no, no, no. I need to get out of here." she said making robin stop.

"unless you want to get attack again I suggest you stay." she glared at him and reluctantly followed. Starfire came out of one of the multiple doors. Samantha stopped and peered out from behind robin.

"is this the girl?" Starfire asked. "she's awake."

"yes, Starfire. This is Samantha." Samantha's hair turned to a dark pinkish red. She looked up at the tall oranges hair girl. She was extremely pretty and wore a silvery purple skirt and top with long white boots and hovered off the ground, which took samantha by surprise. Starfire wasent being the friendliest for some reason. She didnt like this new girl already.

"hello." Samantha murmured shocked from her floating.

"neat trick." Starfire muttered half amazed half annoyed at the girl and her peculiar hair.

"you too." Samantha said shakely a bit frightened by Startfires floating. Her and Robin proceed off the down the long hallway. "can you all fly like her?" robin smirked, amused by the girl.

"no." he says simply. "but we can do other tricks." Samantha's eyes widen a bit.

"how many of you are there?" she questions.

"five. You gunna tell me what you can do?" he asked.

"I cant do much." she stated simply, breathing out a laugh. "besides the hair thing. But that's for all I know, which is obviously nothing." robin let out a little chuckle.

"where are you from?"

"right outside of Gotham."

"where are you actually from?" he clarified weary of his word choice.

"don't know. I was adopted. My parents refuse to admit it but there hair doesn't change colors or have pink eyes so I can only assume." robin laughed slightly again. "well.." she started. "there is this one other thing I can do, but it's something I need to show you." robin looked at her curiously. "you got anything electrical?" they reach a door and it slides open.

"basically, everything is electrical." he pointed out.

"anything with a plug I mean." she clarified. He looked over to the lamp that was next on the nightstand next to the bed. The whole room was basically done up in black. Well, thats what you get for asking Raven. She walks over and unplugs the lamp. "watch this." she puts her fingers on the prongs and exhales. The light bulb in the lamp glows. Robins eyes widen again.

"how many tricks can you do?" he smirks. She plugs the lamp back in.

"oh and this." she waves her hand over the light and it goes dead. A little sparking ball of slivery blue floats in her hand. She flicks back her wrist and it goes into the off lamp on the other side of the room. Robins eyes become even wider if possible. He mumbles a wow and her hair turns a slight light pink color.

"and you said you couldn't do much." robin gives a half smile. "oh and sorry about the completely black room. Raven did it." he mutters the last part. She giggles.

"really its okay, wouldn't of decorated it any differently myself." she replies. "what's your name again?"

"robin."

"your real name." she pushes.

"doesn't matter." robin chuckles. Her hair fades back down to it's original state.

"alright robin hood, im just curious that's all." she shrugs her shoulders then scratches her head. "do you know what time it is?"

"I think a little past one." Samantha's eyes widen and her hair turned an electric blue.

"what! Oh no! I have to get outta here!" she shrieked.

"what! You can't!"

"watch me." she narrowed her eyes then smirked. Samantha rose her hands in the air and then swiftly brought them back down, shutting down all the power in the tower. Samantha jumped up off the bed and opened the door. Robin tried to not crash into any walls. She giggled as robin collided with one of the walls. "my eyes aren't pink for nothing." she closed her eyes for a second and opened them back up so that she could see in the dark.

"Samantha!" Robin yelled.

"sorry robin hood, gotta go." she teased, dashing gracefully down the maze-like hallways. She heard voices and the sounds of footsteps. First, the girl Starfire that she met earlier came into view. Samantha quietly past by her and into a cool metal force. She let out a small shriek. Cyborg looked down curiously at the dark little figure. Startled, Samantha withdrew the power from his suit and continued to run.

"my suit!" cyborg yelled shocked. Samantha finally found a door leading to outside. She exited out onto what was the roof. She grimaced annoyed. And there stood robin. Her eyes then widened.

"how were you gunna leave from up here?" Robin snickered.

"I need to leave!" she shouted.

"you can't just leave."

"and why's that?" robin thought for a second at her question but ignored it.

"why do you need to leave?" he asked curiously.

"that guy! Who mugged me! He said that someone I know is going to get hurt at 12 o'clock if I didnt give him what he wanted! And I don't even know what that is!" Samantha broke down, falling to her knees. Thunder and lightning started to break in the dark sky. Robin kneeled down next to her. "I just want to go home." she cried.

"I know." was all he was able to fumble out. Her hair had changed to a dark blue color and tried to suck up her tears.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt cause of me." Samantha whispered.

"then you need to stay here. No one will get hurt if you stay here." robin told her.

"Robin." Raven called out to him from the rooftop entrance. "im all for doing the right thing today, but if you two get electrocuted, then whelp.. I'll make sure your funural is nice."

"we should go inside." robin told her. "and could you power us back up?" he added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his next. Samantha barely nodded, twisted her hand and then got up and proceed back into the building. Robin led her down to the main area where everyone waited. the lights were all back on. Samantha looked down at the floor, not wanted to make any eye contact with the teen titans. She stood slightly behind Robin, unsure of the next action.

"how'd the power go out before?" beast boy asked, trying to break the tension.

"I did it." Samantha said quietly. Still hiding a bit behind robin. Both cyborg and beast boy looked curiously amused at her.

"really?" beast boy smiled a bit.

"yes." Samantha responded meekly.

"cool." he grinned and she smiled smally as well. Robin gave Beat Boy a look and he shrunk back into the background with a nervous laugh.

"Raven, take her to her room?" robin asked. Samantha looked up at him as the dark haired cloaked girl slid over. "I'll be over in a while." robin said quietly to Samantha. She nodded her head as her hair stayed the dark color. Her and raven walked down the maze of hallways.

"so you gotta thing for electricity, huh?" Raven asked.

"yeah I guess." Samantha shrugged. "comes in handy, my iPod is always charged." they both share a little laugh. The door to Samanthas room opened.

"I appologize for the room." Raven said with her regular no emotion. "I like black."

" I like it." raven gives a small smile. "I think I would of freaked if it was pink." raven breathed out a laugh then.

"well be lucky Starfire didn't do it then. Robin will be over soon."

"he doesn't have to come check up on me. I'm not five years old."

"yeah, that's what I said, but I think he just feels better if he did. He feels like this is his fault." Samantha raises a brow.

"why would he think that?"

"he thought you died tonight." raven said almost simply. "when we got there, you were being attacked, and then the guy threw you against a brick wall and you got knocked out. Robin was trying to fight him but he got away when he tried to help you, but you were unconscious." Samantha started to remember a little more as raven explained the nights events. "he's just worried that's all."

"I know." Samantha said quietly. Her hair faded back to its original white blonde color.

"Your hair." raven pointed out. Samantha smiled.

"oh yeah... sorry it does that…" she said fidgeting with her hair. Raven raised a brow.

"what does it mean when it's black?" raven questioning.

"that someone I know has died. Why?" raven kept quiet. Samantha's eyes widen. She looked down at the locks that lay on her chest. They were colored black. She felt emptiness in her stomach. Thoughts raced through her head and eyes began to water. "thank you for everything Raven." Samantha sniffed softly as she laid her head down on the black pillows. Raven nodded and left the room. As soon as she did Samantha power drained the door, remembering robin told her everything worked off electricity. She just laid there crying and thinking of who she could of lost tonight and who could of been saved if she wasn't locked up in here.

Raven swiftly made her way down the halls back to the main room where Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy were talking. "well maybe she can help us." Beast boy said.

"not unless you can get her out of her room cause I don't like she's getting out anytime soon." Raven interrupted. They all look over at her.

"and why's that?" Cyborg asked.

"someone of hers has died." Raven answered simply.

"and how can you tell of this?" Starfire questioned curiously.

"by her hair. It turns black when someone dies." raven explained. "personally I think it looks better blonde." robin pushed past raven and down the halls to go to Samantha's room. Robin felt horribly bad at this point. Worse than he felt before for the strangely girl. She had warned him that someone close to her would get hurt and he promised that no one would. He felt like he lied to her even though he didn't know and it wasn't his fault but for some reason he thought it was. Robin tried to get the door to open but to no avail. He then knocked.


End file.
